


Devil's Deal

by delisep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Grace Kink, Lucifer - Freeform, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delisep/pseuds/delisep
Summary: Lucifer is bored and challenges Sam to a game of seduction.





	Devil's Deal

Sam Winchester, Lucifer, Original Female Character- Liza,

smut, language, explicit, oral sex, anal play, grace kink, drinking, biting, rough sex, spanking, multiple POV’s, cursing, alcohol

Word count:a smidgen over  6,000

The bar looked like any little dingy sports bar in small town USA, rough hewn plank walls with neon beer signs and Cubs memorabilia filling the inside space. Sam Winchester sat at a corner table littered with empty beer bottles. He was relaxing after an exhausting hunt with his brother, Dean, and enjoying being quiet in a small crowd. It was in moments like this that Sam could almost believe he had a normal life. Just a guy hanging out in a sports bar drinking a beer and dividing his attention between whatever was on the big screen tv and the perky little waitress in the snug fitting tee shirt. Yep, a totally normal red-blooded American guy enjoying a beer and wasting time. 

Lucifer walks into the bar, his signature grin on his face.

“Hiya Sam,” he hopped onto a stool at a nearby table.

With cat like reflexes, Sam was on his feet with knife in hand. “What the hell do you want?”

“Awww don't be like that, old buddy. I come in peace.”

A few nearby customers quieted and looked their way, expecting trouble.

Relaxing slightly and assessing the situation, the lanky hunter eased back onto his stool eyeing Lucifer warily. “Hmmph, I doubt that.”

Sam tucked his blade in his jacket in a smooth, familiar gesture and ran his palm over its outline, reminding both of them of it’s presence. 

“Look around, no hell fire, no demon entourage, just little old me.”

“Go away and leave me alone.” Sam said, casting a sideways glance at Lucifer. 

“I would have never pegged you for a grumpy drunk, Sam.”

“What can I say, you bring out the grump in me, I guess. What do you want anyway?”

“A drink and witty banter. I’m bored Sam. And I really don’t like being bored.”

Motioning the waitress over to the table, Sam sighed and resigned himself to hear what Lucifer had to say; he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get to the point and wasn’t trying to destroy the bar or the patrons. 

Lucifer addressed the waitress with a charming grin and sparkling blue-eyed gaze, “Hello there, pretty girl. I’ll have what my friend is having, please.” He absently waved in a sideways motion.

Blushing, the waitress lowered her eyes demurely before answering, “Hi yourself, and yes, I’ll get that drink right out to you.” Ignoring Sam, she returned to the bar for a beer.

“Dude, are you seriously hitting on the waitress?” Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the current situation. 

“Just being nice, Sam. I can be a nice guy, charming even. You know, I possess certain skills in that area, you might call it my expertise.” He said with the flourish of a game show host.

“I believe it was Voltaire who said,  _ ‘It is not enough to conquer; one must learn to seduce.’   _ Seduction is an art, a beautiful test of wills and sometimes, a delicious challenge.”

The waitress returned with Lucifer’s beer, standing close enough to brush her breast on his arm as she set the bottle on the table. “Here you go, enjoy.” She turned to walk away and winked at him.

“Oh my God, really?” Shaggy brown hair fell forward as Sam laughed.

“Dad has nothing to do with it. It is just a woman responding to a guy actually noticing her and talking  _ to  _ her instead of  _ at  _ her.”

Lucifer turned a little toward Sam and continued explaining, “Some women like the tall brooding type, I suppose. But I’ve found that most women enjoy a man that is less broody and more engaging.” 

“I don’t have a lot of time to invest in a relationship. It just doesn’t work with a hunter’s lifestyle, too much risk of danger.” He explained, sipping his beer, with a wistful look in his eyes. 

“I think you need a diversion, Sam. What do you say to a little wager? A deal with the devil?”

“Yeah, no thanks. I’m not interested.” 

Lucifer leaned in closer, his chin in his hand, “Come on. Aren’t you a tiny bit curious?” 

“No.”

“Hear me out. I think you will change your mind.” Lucifer produced a pen and started writing on a napkin. “Give me a second.”

Smirking, he slid the napkin toward Sam. 

“What is this? Why would you ‘drop off the grid for 1 year’?”

“If you win the wager, that is what I am willing to forfeit. A year where you don’t see or hear from me and I’ll stay out of sight. You and your merry band are free to hunt whatever big bad you want.”

“And what if you win, what then?” 

“One year of free reign and mischief making with no interference.”

“Details? What is this wager? Not that I am agreeing, but what are you proposing, Lucifer?”

“A simple exercise in seduction. Both of us turn our attentions toward a lady and then we see whom she chooses between us. A game of skill.”

Sam turned towards the devil, trying to gauge his motives. “So let’s say that I actually consider this deal of yours. I would have to know that the girl will be safe at all times and you don’t do any hoodoo mind meld crap on her. It has to be her free will.”

Propping his chin on his hand, Lucifer feigned a pout, “Don’t insult me. What kind of a challenge is it if I am manipulating her thoughts? Where is the fun in that?”  

The waitress walked near the table, making eye contact with Lucifer and interrupting his argument.

Sam chuckled,“Doesn’t take a mind reader to know what’s on her mind.” 

“You might be surprised. She is entertaining the thought of a threesome.”

The younger Winchester coughed and shook his head no.

“Let me ask you this have you felt me prowling around that noggin of yours? It’s real easy to get in your head, but I haven’t done that. I am trying to have a nice little chat with you.”

Lucifer continues after no response.“How about this, you choose the girl and I’ll give you a 24 hour head start. We individually use our skills, nothing more, to seduce her and afterwards she walks away perfectly healthy and satisfied.”

He extended his hand toward Sam, with raised eyebrows, “What do you say? Are you game?”

Sam considered then shook his hand, watching his opponents steel blue eyes shimmer red for the briefest moment. 

Sam cast his eyes over the room, looking at the women in the bar before settling on one. Her looks were a bit exotic and eclectic; she sat alone reading a book. There was an odd mix of things on the table, an old-fashioned business ledger, a beaded clutch, a well worn paperback book, a pitcher of beer, a frosted mug and a glass of water. She was striking and intriguing,clearly a woman comfortable with herself and her life. Yes, she would be a challenge and definitely someone he wanted to know. 

He pointed discreetly. “Ok, there she is. The woman with the scarf in her hair.” 

“Nice choice. Time starts now, Sam, tick tock.” And with that Lucifer walked away. 

Sam heard tinkling female laughter and wasn't surprised to see Lucifer at the bar talking to the cute waitress in the snug tee shirt. 

Sam stood and walked across the small room toward the beautiful stranger, determined to speak to her. 

She looked up from her reading and smiled at him. “Yes?”

“I'm sorry I disturbed you. Oh you're reading ‘Along Came a Spider’? That's one of my favorite Patterson books.”

“Mine too. Sit down?”

“Yeah, thanks. So have you seen the movie or are you a purist?”

Adding the book to the montage on the table, she explained.“I read the book, years ago, saw the movie after the fact. A few days ago I caught the ending on tv and it made me want to dig the book out again.”

She ran her hand over the book in an affectionate way as she spoke. “I love the convenience of digital reading, but there is something so satisfying about holding a real book in my hands. It's almost like a tangible tether to an alternate reality.”

She seemed to give herself a little shake. “I’m sorry. I can get caught up in talking about books, and my inner geek girl oozes out.  My name is Liza, what’s yours?”

Sam smoothed his hair back and cleared his throat, “Sam, nice to meet you Liza.” 

“What a nice strong name, a hero’s name. What do you do Sam? Are you a hero?”

Looking away self consciously, before meeting her gaze and answering, “No, I am not a hero. I try to do things to help others, but I am just a guy. Sometimes I get things right and sometimes even when I try to do right, it just ends up wrong.”

“I think that is the definition of a hero, someone who tries to do the right thing and helps others when possible. Really, that is all any of us can do.” 

A shriek came from somewhere near the bar followed by the commotion of something falling. Sam tensed thinking the worst and was almost out of his chair when he heard giggles indicating the waitress was not being tortured by Lucifer. 

Sam shook his head. He needed some fresh air as well as distance, “Hey, I saw a bookstore a block or so over. Do you want to take a walk?”

“I know it well. Just let me gather my stuff.”

“Okay, I’m going to go settle up, if I can find someone.” He rubbed his hands on his thighs looking fidgety and adorable.

“Yeah, that might be an issue, judging from all the giggling. Just leave it on your table, it will be fine.”

He took out a $20 and left it on his table, setting a beer bottle on it.

“Come on, Sam.” The two walked out, the afternoon sun warm on their faces. 

It felt good to walk in the sunshine with a beautiful woman by his side. Liza walked as if she was floating. She was graceful and her movements were feminine and fluid. It was hard for Sam to watch where he was going because he enjoyed watching her. He tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and stumbled; thankfully he didn't fall flat on his face. 

Liza slowed and looked at him, “You alright?”

“Uh yeah. I guess I wasn't paying attention.”

They walked the rest of the short distance to the bookstore in companionable silence. Sam opened and held the door open for Liza. The little bell over the top of the door announced their arrival. It opened into a coffee shop that had the feel of an old-fashioned book store. There were small tables as well as comfortable chairs and little reading nooks. The free WiFi notices were discretely displayed. 

A teenager wearing a beanie and skinny jeans was wiping a table. He looked up at the bell sounding and smiled. “Hey, boss lady!” 

“Ugh, don't call me that, hipster.” She laughed, “I will be in the back section for a bit. I can come up here if you get busy.” 

Liza led Sam through the coffee shop into another room that was full of books. His eyes took in the shelves of books that were floor to ceiling. This room had the feel of an old gentleman's beloved study. There were three small sitting areas comprised of comfortable overstuffed furniture. He had an instant appreciation for this space and the lady that maintained it. 

“So all this is yours? It's...wow. I would have to be dragged out of here. Seriously, I could get lost in these books.” Sam looked around in wonder.

“Actually this was my uncle's shop, he gave me the keys when his health declined. The whole place used to be like this.” She motioned around at the shelves. 

“I had to branch out to keep it open. People aren't interested in actual books, not enough to keep the doors open. I'm thankful for the beanie wearing hipsters that want free WiFi with their low fat soy latte or whatever trendy coffee they happen to drink.” Liza sank into a chair, thoughtfully.

“That is a beautiful legacy. This kind of place is rare.” Taking the chair beside her and picking up a book about the Knight’s Templar raids, he listened to her reminisce. 

“Yes, my uncle and I were always so close. He was my favorite and I am pretty sure I was his. We shared a love of books and travel.” Liza’s eyes lit up as she spoke about her uncle and her childhood. 

Sam felt a pang of guilt because, he really liked her. She was beautiful, smart, and an openly kind person. What in the hell was he doing? This was so wrong and not him. He needed to get out now. Shit!

“He had so many friends that would drop by to visit and share stories.My parents are great people, but they didn't really know how to relate to a kid. My uncle did. I loved coming here as a kid. It was better than any toy store. You never knew who might be here or what wonderful tales you might hear.” 

“Liza, I didn’t realize the time.” Sam interrupted. “I have to get going, my brother will be worrying about me. I have really enjoyed talking to you and this place is just amazing. Can I leave you my contact info? Maybe if I come back through town, we can go out for dinner, I would really like to spend more time with you.”

“Talking about my childhood and my beloved uncle isn’t exactly stimulating conversation, huh?”

“No, I have enjoyed the conversation. Really, my brother has always watched out for me and he still thinks I am a kid sometimes and will be convinced I am dead in a ditch somewhere.” He reached for her hand as he talked. 

“Okay.” She sighed as she fished a small notebook and pen from her tote bag and handed it to Sam. 

He wrote down his email address and phone number inside and handed it back. Liza read the email and a flicker of recognition played across her face. “Do you know a man named John Winchester?”

His head jerked up to examine her face as he slowly answered her. “Yes, that’s my dad. Did you know him?”

“Not really. I met him a few times when I was a kid. He was one of the few friends of Uncle’s that I wasn’t allowed to listen to all his stories.” She hesitated before continuing in a quieter voice.

“When my uncle gave me the store, there was one condition. He told me that I was never to question any request from John Winchester. I should  just do my best to track down whatever book he needed, quickly and professionally. But I never heard from him.” 

“Sam, I don’t believe in coincidence.”

“Neither do I.” Sam replied. “But I really do need to get going. Shoot me an email, so I will have yours. I may find myself needing a rare and unusual book.” He kissed her cheek, set the Templar book on the chair, and walked out of the bookstore to the Impala. 

Guilt was growing and threatening to consume him. It was already bad, but when she mentioned John, it felt like the lash of a belt across his skin. He wondered if he flinched outwardly. He couldn’t go through with the bet. It was stupid to ever think that he could play that kind of a game. 

Sam rested his face in his hands, as he sat behind the wheel. An idea started blooming in his mind. He could talk to Dean and work out a double cross. Take Lucifer out of the picture. Baby’s engine roared to life and Sam drove back to the motel to talk to his brother.

 

                                                                                      LIZA’S  POV

That ended abruptly. The first time in a long time that I met and was attracted to a man that wasn’t a total loser and somehow I blew it. Note to self: refrain from talking about dead uncle to hot guys.

“Oh well, time to get some work done.”

Walking back into the coffee shop area and tying an apron around my waist, I picked up a towel and twisted it. “Hey,brat, go take a break. I can handle things out here for a bit.” 

“Sure thing old lady, I won’t take long. Wouldn’t want you to over do it.” Converse covered feet scooted out of the way as I flicked the towel at the teen’s retreating back side.

I was proud as I looked around my shop of patrons, the small crowd sipping coffee and playing on their laptops. Two years ago this place was in danger of closing. Now, there was a steady stream of customers in here. It wasn’t bustling, but it was enough. 

I finished cleaning and restocking the coffee bar, then walked around checking on things and smiling friendly at  the patrons. 

Noticing a blond man in one of the reading nooks. I walked towards him, “Can I help you with anything? We have more books in there, you are welcome to go have a look.” I motioned to the other room.

Cool blue eyes looked up and captured me. He didn't say a word. He looked in my eyes and then let his gaze sweep my body and back to my face. I swear I felt something physically touch my face. It was like a whisper or a breath along my jaw. My hand reflexively touched the spot and blue eyes smiled as he walked to the back room. 

A customer called out to me and I went back to the coffee bar to make a soy latte with mocha and hazelnut flavoring. The next few hours passed quickly.The coffee shop was busy enough to keep my young employee and me on our feet. 

I had forgotten about the ruggedly handsome blue-eyed blonde from earlier, until I walked over to the nook where I first saw him. He crossed my mind earlier while I was cleaning. I wondered who he was and if I would ever see him again. I hoped so. He had intrigued me and I wanted to know his story. 

“Hey, kid, check the back room and then you can go for the evening. I will finish up. See ya tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, boss lady.”

I went to the cash drawer to make out the deposit, smiling as I picked up the citrine crystal from my friend. I may not believe in the power of crystals completely, but I wasn't going to discount it either. My oldest friend had gifted me with an assortment of crystals right before the business turned around. The crystals will stay in the bookstore for as long as it belonged to me. 

I considered going back to the bar for a drink but decided to go upstairs to my apartment. I wanted to put on my pajamas, have some wine, and climb into my big soft bed. 

Crossing over to the door to flip the sign from open to closed, I noticed a man sitting on a bench, reading by the glow cast from a street light. It looked like a scene from an old movie. 

I watched him from behind the door for a few minutes. He looked up from his book and even though I knew he couldn't see me, I felt his gaze. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and felt the sensation of a light breath on my neck, so sweetly intimate. 

Overwhelmed with curiosity, I walked out to meet the man. Maybe it was the incident with Sam earlier or maybe the stranger just intrigued me, but either way, I was going to meet him. 

He watched me walking toward him. His eyes swept over me, appreciatively. He set his book on the bench and stood as I approached. 

“I wish I had something clever and interesting to say, but I don’t.” 

He smiled at my awkwardness, “How about, Hi.”

I returned his smile, “Hi.”

“Would you sit with me?” He looked at me expectantly and motioned to the bench.

“Yes, I would like that. It's been a long day.”

He turned to face me, as we sat down, giving me his whole attention. “Do you have any idea how stunning you are? The way you move, it's almost ethereal. I couldn't help myself watching you walk across the way.”

“Thank you.” I felt like a shy girl. Where was that coming from? 

He touched my hand and tingles ran from my fingertips to shoulder. I pulled my hand away from his touch. “You're wearing a wedding ring.”

“Yes, I am.” Holding his hand up in the lamplight. “I'm not married. She was killed years ago. I've never taken the ring off, no reason to.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. That's so sad.” 

“Don't be sorry or sad. I would hate to be responsible for making you sad.” 

He gently lifted my face, warm chocolate eyes met his cool blue ones. I was keenly aware of his touch, just the tip of his fingers sent little sparks through my body. I wanted him to kiss me. Nothing else mattered, nothing.

As if he read my mind, he leaned forward and kissed me. His lips touched mine tentatively at first. He seemed to gauge my reaction. I wanted this, I wanted him. My arms went around his neck, to pull him in closer. His tongue teased my lower lip before sliding in my mouth to stroke mine. His arms held me with the perfect mix of gentleness and strength. The man could kiss! I felt so alive and so desirable.

I felt a cool tickle skip down my spine from neck to waist, like air on damp skin. I drew back from the kiss and looked at him. He was so masculine. His thick blonde hair was mussed and he had a little stubble along his jaw. I reached out to rub my thumb across it. He leaned into my caress. 

Awareness of the surroundings and lack of privacy slammed into my consciousness. I dropped my hand to his thigh. “Do you want to come with me to the shop? We can have more privacy, there.”

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yes.” 

His eyes bored into mine, “Tell me.”

Tracing a circle on his leg, I spoke just above a whisper. “I want more, but not here.” 

He quietly insisted, “Tell me.”

“I want you.” 

“Look at me darlin’ and tell me what you want. I need to hear you say it.” He tilted my face up toward his and held it there. 

Desire and need swirled in me like a Kansas twister. “I want you. I want you to ravish me. I want you to fuck me senseless, until I forget my own name. Is that clear enough?” 

“Careful little tigress. Are you sure?”

In answer, I grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. He returned my kiss and quickly took over, making it clear that he was the one in control of this situation. His tongue darted between my lips, and his hand fisted in my hair, demanding more from me. 

I willingly submitted to him with a small moan. I felt like I was being swept up in an ocean wave and carried away from the familiar. He broke the kiss. “We should go inside, now.”

“Yes, we should.” 

He stood and offered his hand. I took it, feeling the same tingle from fingertips to shoulder as before. I smiled and stood. 

My smile died at his serious expression. He dropped my hand and spoke just above a whisper, “If you don't get your ass in the bookstore, I'm going to take you right here. Your choice.”

I swallowed hard and started walking fast. 

His book laid on the bench, forgotten by both of us.

“Damn, little tigress, I do like the way you move. Mmmmmm, I’m going to make you purr.” 

A thrill of anticipation ran through my body at his words. 

I knew he was watching me, I could feel his gaze. I felt a hand smooth over my ass just as I reached the door and wrenched it open. I clumsily grabbed for him behind me, dragging him inside the dim interior with me, the door shutting behind us. 

He spun me around, pinning me between his body and the door, holding my wrists overhead. His eyes gleamed with an almost feral quality, as he looked at me for just a moment. Then his lips crashed into mine with a fierce possessiveness. His other hand pushed my skirt up, exposing me as he kneaded my thigh and hip.

He pulled back, still holding me and asked, “What is it? Second thoughts?”

“No, I, uhhhh, shit. It's just, I don't know your name and you don't know mine. I’m not a slut, I do have standards.” I knew I sounded ridiculous, but I meant what I said. 

He let go of me, took a step back and bowed like a gentleman. “I'm Lucifer.” 

“What?! Like the devil? Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

I walked around him, looking him up and down. “No tail or horns and you don't seem to be affected by the black tourmaline. So obviously you don't mean me harm.”

Lucifer turned around, “Are you going to tell me your name?”

I took a step closer to him, head tilted and hand on my hip, “I'm Liza. So,Lucifer, since you're not a horned devil, are you a horny little devil?”

“Darlin’ there's nothing little about me.” He smirked.

“Tell me, Liza, what do you want?” He cooed softly. 

“I want you.” 

Trailing kisses down my neck as his hands roamed over my back and hips. “Do you want this?” 

I nodded.

Hands caressed my breasts, before stroking my already hard nipples,through my clothes. “This?” 

I moaned.

“Tell me, Liza.”

“Yes, Lucifer, fuck me.” I felt like a child on tiptoes reaching for a piece of candy. “Stop teasing.”

“Aren't you just adorable when you pout.” 

I glared at him for all of two seconds until he booped my nose with his index finger and literally swept me off my feet, holding me like a bridegroom with his bride stepping across a threshold.

My arms snaked around his neck, “What are you doing?”

“I'm taking you off to be ravished, of course.” Lucifer carried me through the coffee shop and into the back room. 

“What’s behind that door to the right?

“My office.” 

“Perfect.” 

The door was slightly open and he nudged it with his toe. He surveyed the interior and smiled as he looked around.

“What?”

“Just thinking of all the wonderfully wicked things I’m going to do to you.”

Before I could respond, Lucifer set me on my feet and crushed my body to his, tipping my face up and kissing me hard. His hands slid down my back to my ass, holding me. My hands moving from his chest to fist in thick blonde hair. Desire growing in me like a rose blooming in a summer garden, I moaned into his mouth and tried to press myself even closer to him. 

He pulled back from the kiss and peppered kisses across my jaw and onto my neck, I tilted my head to allow him complete access. My breathing became shallow and rapid as he kissed and nibbled at my collarbone. I could feel his hands working the top buttons of my blouse to clear a path for his mouth. I began undoing the lower buttons, anxious to have the silk blouse out of the way. 

He paused, mischievous blue eyes angled upwards, “Greedy?” 

“Mmmmmm Hmmmmm”

I felt him smirk against my skin as he kissed and nibbled his way down. His tongue traced the lace edge of my bra, over one breast and then the other. I felt a slight tug and my bra was gone.

He palmed my right breast, while his mouth lavished attention on my left, licking, sucking and biting my nipple then soothing it with a lick and tendril of cool air. 

“Oh fuck!” My heart was racing and my pussy felt a sizzle of heat when he bit my nipple.

“Not yet, darlin`” He planted a noisy kiss at my cleavage and turned his head to show some affection to my right breast with his tongue and teeth. Holding the nipple between his teeth and rolling his tongue around it. He raised up, and the room’s cool air assaulted my bare chest. 

“Patience, I'm only doing what you asked.” His finger lightly traced random lazy designs over my shoulders and chest as he spoke. ”I think it was ravish, fuck senseless, then make you forget your name. Isn't that what you said you wanted?”

My voice barely above a whisper, “Yes, that's what I said.” I was already a shaking bundle of nerve endings and still had half my clothes on. 

“Take off your skirt.” He stepped back from me. 

I frowned at the distance and did as I was told, standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of skimpy lace panties and sandals.

Looking lustfully at my mostly naked body, he walked around behind me. “Lovely. You know, your ass reminds me of a Botticelli portrait. It's shaped so perfectly.It's hard to keep my hands off those sweet cheeks of yours.” He grabbed my ass in his hands and kneaded the fullness. “Why should I deny myself?”

“You shouldn’t.” 

I leaned back into Lucifer, his hands left the curve of my hips and traveled around me. He started nibbling my neck as one hand slid inside the waist of my panties to find my clit, the other cupped my breast. His finger teased my clit, warm and cool sensations alternating with his movements. 

I was squirming against him, unable to be still. I could feel his hard dick pressing against my rear. I whimpered, “Please…”

I felt him chuckle. He moved us back a few steps, still holding me, still teasing me as we moved. 

He took his hand out of my panties and patted the desktop “Sit here, and lay back.”

I moved to his side, kicked off my sandals, and hopped on the old mahogany desk, laying back with my legs awkwardly hanging down. I heard movement and looked to see Lucifer in a chair seated at the desk like he was at a banquet. 

His hands rubbed my left leg, he kissed the inside of my knee and settled my leg over his shoulder. He propped my right foot on the chair arm and leaned into me. I felt the flutter of a breath on my inner thigh, followed by his tongue and lips. He sucked and bit my inner thigh, marking me as his. I moaned and arched my back at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. His finger stroked my pussy through the lace barrier, before turning to my other thigh and kissing it ever so gently. 

I felt his fingers tracing the lace pattern on my panties. “Please, Lucifer.” I panted. 

“Yes?” He tugged at the crotch, ripping the delicate lace and tossing it to the floor. His hands slid under my hips, pulling me to the edge of the table.

“Yes.”

Lucifer’s finger traced my slit, before delving inside my wet core. As he stroked me slowly inside, his mouth concentrated on my clit, licking and sucking until I was at the edge of orgasm. My hands gripped the edge of the desk, my moans escalating. He added another finger inside me,and I shamelessly ground against his mouth and hand. His teeth grazed over and bit my clit causing a toe curling orgasm.

“Lucifer!” It was equal parts moan and scream.

He kissed my thigh and withdrew his fingers, licking my juices off his fingers. “Such a delicious little honey pot.”   

The chair skittered back.  He stood, looming over me, his eyes dark with lust and hastily stripped his clothes off. 

“Stand up.” He commanded.

I stood facing him. He grabbed my hair, forcing my head back and kissing me hard. I tasted myself on his tongue and desire flamed up again. 

“Bend over the desk, so I can fuck you.” He retrieved a condom from his pants’ pocket, opened it and rolled it over his length.

I turned and bent over the desk, wiggling my ass and peeking over my shoulder in coy invitation. I heard a low growl of appreciation and Lucifer grabbed my waist before burying his cock in my pussy. Slowly, he moved in and out of me, his right hand caressing my ass.

“Such sweet cheeks.” He punctuated his statement with an open handed smack on my ass cheek. 

I sucked in a startled breath.

His hand soothed the slap and the tempo of his thrusting increased. I pushed back against him, greedy for him. 

He pounded into my pussy ruthlessly and I moaned, “Oh fuck!”

I felt my clit being teased, my orgasm close. I bit my lip in an effort to hold on a little longer. 

Lucifer’s hands were around my waist pulling me to him as he slammed into me. My clit felt like a vibrator was being rubbed over it and I swear I felt a tongue ring my little hole. 

“Holy fucking hell!”

I felt myself unraveling from the inside. My clit throbbed and the walls of my pussy quivered and tightened around his cock, milking it, bringing his orgasm fast behind mine.

“I don't think I can move.” I was sprawled flat on the desk, perfectly content and feeling like my bones were made from noodles. 

He chuckled and gently lifted me from the desk. “Let me.”

Holding me in his arms, he carried me to the couch and laid me down. 

“Rest, Liza.” He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, covered me and kissed me sweetly.

Hearing a rustling movement, I opened my eyes and saw that Lucifer was gone. Exhausted and completely satisfied, I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face. 

 

                                                                                    THE NEXT DAY

I woke in the morning a little sore but satisfied. My tryst with Lucifer had been surprising to say the least. I felt powerfully feminine and sexy. Even if a small part of me was still disappointed to have missed out on something with Sam. I’d been lucky to have met and had the attentions of two such beautiful creatures. 

I sat up on the couch, scrolling through my phone. My notepad peeked out of my purse. I grabbed it and flipped to the page with Sam’s number on it. I considered texting him, but finally decided on putting his contact information in my phone. I finished and tossed the phone and notepad back in my bag, falling back against the couch cushion with a sigh.  I felt strangely torn between the two, even though I suspected I’d never see Lucifer again. Yesterday had been a weird, heavenly devilish sort of day. 

Back at the sport’s bar, Sam and Dean were having a early lunch. The cute waitress came over and handed Sam a folded note. Dean was captivated by her ample breasts barely contained by the t-shirt. Sam unfolded the note with a sigh, his eyes narrowing as he read,

**“The lovely Liza is safe and quite satisfied. So it’s mischief making time for little old me. See you in a year, Sammy boy.” **

**Author's Note:**

> Original images are not mine. Property of delisep. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any format by any means, electronic, or mechanical including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author/publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion if proper credits are given to the author in the repost. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
